Sabre Dark - One Shot
by Flying ninja
Summary: The beginning of the tale of Sabre Dark, a swordsman of dangerous nature.


_Dear Miroku,_

_ I have finally reached a stage in my training that I now feel the only step remaining is to go on a quest to test myself. I have heard rumors of a blade in a shrine to the moon not too far from my current home. I will embark on the next full moon to test myself against it and, if all goes well, I will soon reach my goal of inner peace through the art of the sword. I hope that your skirt chasing hasn't been getting in the way of your path to peace. I will send you a letter again when I return, failure or success. I know that even if I fail, I can count on you to taunt me into surpassing myself._

_Your Friend,_

_Tetsuya Masuda_

The black haired young man smiled at his letter. He walked out and handed it to the courier as he passed, "If you get this to its intended receiver in the next day or so, I will pay you extra upon your return."

The courier saluted, "Yes, sir, Masuda Sensei." Tetsuya smiled, glad to have become a minor legend around this town. He sighed and grabbed his pack. If he left now, he had been told that he should arrive on the night of the full moon. He put his own sword on his hip, in case he ran into trouble on the road.

On his way out of town, a young woman came up to him. She had flowing black hair and ivory skin. He smiled, "Hello, Katsuki, how may I help you?"

She looked at him pleadingly and asked, "Must you leave? I fear for your safety."

Tetsuya laughed lightly, "I am a master of the blade. You need not worry yourself for my sake."

Katsuki leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Tetsuya…. I care deeply for you… Please don't go…" Her face was red as she went back to looking at him.

He froze up, his face turning red. She held his hand and he pulled away. He stammered, "I-I mean… that is… I'll discuss this when I return…" He ran quickly out of town, waving back at her. Somehow a pit formed in his stomache. Maybe she was right. Still, he had no choice but to push forward.

Tetsuya sighed with relief as he arrived at the shrine. The full moon had lit the shrine up beautifully, as if it were covered in beautiful blue candles. He entered into the shrine to see an old man staring at the sword, the blade glowing despite the scabbard in a beam of moonlight channeled by the skylight of the shrine.

Tetsuya cleared his throat and told the man, "I have come here to test myself against the blade of this shrine."

The old man sighed, "Many have attempted to challenge the Soul Sword of Night. Few have succeeded, and all regret their success. If you value your life, you must leave before your youth drives you to your doom."

Tetsuya shook his head, "I am afraid I cannot do that. This blade is the only way I can test my worth as a swordsman. If I left now without testing myself, I would dishonor myself and my friends who have put faith in me."

The old man sighed, "You are that weak? You cave to peer pressure instead of listening to those who know better…. Then do what you must."

Hesitating slightly because of the confidence of the old man, Tetsuya eventually walked over to the blade. Placing his hand on the scabbard he said, "I, Masuda Tetsuya, ask you to test me Soul Sword of Night. Put your strength against mine so I may understand true inner peace."

It was now that he felt the presence of the sword. He heard a voice and felt an extreme pressure on his heart that left his body paralyzed. _So, you wish to carry this blade? Hardly worthy of such power. No mortal is. Still, I could use you. I will make room in your soul. In fact, I shall be using it from this day forth. You will be my means to test my power on others as well as to purify this world of shadows._

_But, aren't you evil? The soul of the night itself?_

The voice laughed, _I know! Isn't it delicious? And I am not the soul of the night. I am the soul of swordsmanship itself. Every technique, every form. I know and AM all of them. That is why I must use you. I must train. I must know I must defeat all other blades to prove my worth as a swordsman. You will be my vessel and my vassal._

Tetsuya felt the pressure worsen until his mind turned into a black fog. He couldn't think, he couldn't see… it was like going to sleep.

The voice took control. It turned to the old man as his eyes turned red and his hair turned white, "Oh, you are still alive…. Thought that leaving me here in a shrine would stop me?"

The old man sighed and nodded, "But you were right. No swordsman can pass the challenge you pose. You might actually be what you claim, Sabre Dark"

Sabre laughed, "Oh, you really know how to make my day, Natsuke. I'll let you live until you find a blade worthy of my attention. Oh and for old time's sake." The old man bowed to him out of respect.

Sabre stepped out into the night, taking a deep breath. He was finally free. Now what to do first… He could go and track down a demon to slay. That would be fun. No, wait, It was a full moon. He would track down the nearest magical blade and challenge it's owner. That was far more worth it.

Closing his eyes and holding out his blade, he smiled as he could feel a blade in a bandit camp not too far from here. He followed the sense until he arrived at his destination. The bandits seemed to ignore him as he arrived which he found insulting. He was about to kill one when the leader arrived. The tall man laughed, "A pathetic mortal has come to fight me, the god of blades. Behold my sword, Skull Splitter! Now bow before me or perish."

Sabre laughed and with full respect said, "As the wielder of a magic blade, I have come to challenge you. You may call me Sabre Dark."

The bandit mocked, "Sabre Dark doesn't exist. He's a story you tell children to scare them into sleeping on time."

Sabre was surprised he was known at all. He shrugged, "I didn't know I was so popular among the wicked. Well, It won't matter. You will fight me, or die here. Your choice."

The bandit growled and yelled, "You will die here for your arrogance." He drew his massive blade and swung it. Sabre sidestepped it, surprised to see the land he had been standing on crack open for a good 30 feet.

Sabre whistled and said, "Well, that is interesting, but I am bored already. It's so slow… Here, let me show you a really good sword attack." He leapt into the air, the winds making themselves known to him. He smiled as he saw the one coming from the very sky. He sliced the wind scar shouting, "Reaper's Moon Slash!" The wave crashed into the bandit's sword, cutting clean through it, the bandit and leaving a 40 foot gash in the earth.

The rest of the bandits all froze, staring at the strange man. Sabre smiled, looking at his wrecked arm. "I forgot how much that hurt, but it's so SO satisfying." He reached over with his left hand and, flipping the sword around, he slid it into his scabbard. He stepped out, his shattered arm cracking with every step, Sabre just laughing at the pain. And so the tale of Sabre Dark began….


End file.
